starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:StarCraft II unit quotations
Shouldn't the quotations be split in ladder unit/campaign unit/heroes, instead of merely unit/heroes ? Would probably be clearer than putting all the units one after the others. Telenil 12:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) The Void Ray quote should be "Annihilation commencing!", not "Invasion commencing!". I'm going to edit that. - Norfindel 01:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) the Banshee quote about death from above.. i think that may refer to 7th bomberwing motto: "Death from above" - User:Larsleo :Phrase is far too generic these days. Remember to sign your talk page posts. - Meco (talk) 10:59, 31 May 2009 (UTC) "Es-ee-vee good to go sir~"--I still love this. Poor SCV... -- 02:11, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I was wondering if we can't get this page unlocked. There's plenty of stuff that's just wrong and needs fixing (Siege Tank and Thor's lines being thrown together), and there's other stuff that needs adding (from more recent gameplay videos). Sorry, that was me. --Purewasted 20:41, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :I have unprotected the page. We'll need to keep an eye on it in case we need to reprotect it against unregistered and new users. - Meco (talk, ) 20:48, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Marine quotes. The "This one time, in boot camp" is obviously a reference to "American Pie", where a main character repeatedly tries telling a story which starts with "This one time, in band camp...". Goliath Wheres the goliath quotes? Please use Template:UnitQuoteBox for as many units as possible and double-check everything I already converted almost all terran units to use Template:UnitQuoteBox but I don't have the beta for the unreleased game StarCraft II so other people who actually have the game need to finish up converting the rest of this page to use that template for quotes, and make sure all the quotes are accurate and in the right sections. None of the protoss or zerg units had enough categorized quotes for me to be able to use that template on them yet. I have added documentation to the UnitQuoteBox template as well as added a new field to that template for StarCraft II called "hurt" for what units say when they are attacked (or killed). In the original StarCraft, units don't say anything when they get attacked, so that's a new feature. Anyway, I hope people finish up this page and double-check everything on it. --The Overmind 08:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Some units have special lines for attacking things as well, such as the SCV. - Super Sam 12:12, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, according to that wiki, units in StarCraft II have separate lines for move commands and attack commands... this is getting to be rather complicated... what about when units use abilities? Those are also commands and I'm sure they say things at those times too... In StarCraft I, units say the same list of lines for any sort of command they are given. So I've found the list of units at http://wiki.teamliquid.net/starcraft2/Units and if you click on any of them and go down to "Quotes" you can expand it to see the quote-box they use on that wiki. Interesting... this might require another change to Template:UnitQuoteBox but things would have to look the same for StarCraft I units using that template, and I'm not exactly sure the right layout for the template if you have separate parts for move and attack commands. I'm not quite an expert on the syntax for setting up templates quite yet, either. I don't want to mess things up. I wonder if there is any "sandbox" where I can test out possible changes to the template without changing the actual one until I have it perfect. --The Overmind 14:23, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Use a user page to test. Mark it for deletion when you're done. - Meco (talk, ) 23:04, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. I tested out all 8 possible cases for how the main part of the template (with select, move, attack, and confirm quotations) can be. Select is now the only mandatory field, and move and attack have been added. I marked my experimental user page for deletion after updating the template and putting it into use on this page. The Dark Templar, Stalker, Zealot, and SCV sections are now using the template with its new features. I templated the Mothership since its quotations were categorized into select and confirm quotations, following how things had been categorized, but some of the Mothership quotations are obviously miscategorized, and a number of units still don't use the template since their quotations are unorganized. Anyway I added a bit more to the cleanup note at the top of the page about what needs cleanup, hope you don't mind, and please delete the user page I marked for deletion, assuming you approve of the template in its current state. --The Overmind 07:26, May 31, 2010 (UTC) SCV blocked Today I heard a special quote for when an SCV is given a build order, but something blocks it. (And I don't mean "I can't build there, something's in the way" but something blocking its pathing there, like forgetting to lower supply depots.) Can anyone catch that? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:47, May 25, 2010 (UTC) It's "That's a negatory. It's blocked." 05:02, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Immortal Quote "Youth is WASTED on the young!" is from George Bernard Shaw, who believed that the older people, the smarter are better for youth so they can use their education and knowledge for better, which is more applied today than it was back then. Suckor 01:27, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Mothership I'm sorry if this is wrong, but I'm cerain the mothership says something in protoss sounding like: Endie Barakye. Venators 10:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Anyone know the Voice Actors for the Units? Anyone know the Voice Actors for the Units? Goldfish123 00:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Raven: "This vessel has assumed control..." Can somebody offer a brief synopsis of the Goodfellas reference? I thought this was from Canadian rock band Rush's 1976 classic album 2112, featuring the song of the same name, in which the final lines are: "Attention all planets of the solar federation, attention all planets of the solar federation; we have assumed control. We have assumed control." As described at wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2112_(album) Now HTML'ized! x 20:25, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hellion Quote, TF2 Reference on several occasions i've heard the hellion say "fire, fire!" probably when attacked, sounds vary similar to team fortress 2's soldier who says the same thing when he's on fire I hear that too, but maybe it's also a Beavis and Butthead reference? 21:41, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Major overhauls in LoTV Please note that many existing unit quotations - particularly the Protoss units - received reworks - Most of this is evident in the Void Campaign but don't be surprised if it is in multi-player as well. Most of the re-work is done to match the storyline update (Khala corruption and nerve cord severance). As an example - both the Zealot ("we embrace the glory of battle") and Stalker ("let our enemy know our fury") received new "hurt" quotes Even heroes such as Zeratul, Primal Queen Kerrigan and Artanis were reworked. Even the Thor received a "hurt" quote (which he lacked before LOTV). The question is - how do we handle existing unit changes? Master son (talk) 11:13, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :My choice would be to keep it on the same template, but designate new/altered/removed lines in brackets.--Hawki (talk) 11:24, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::First thought myself -- Depending on the unit though it may get cluttered. i.e. High Templar received a good rework due to the game story. Master son (talk) 20:51, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I can't find the new quotes in the game since I don't really have the game. Are there anywhere else I can find these? Ryu and Ken and 18:12, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :::https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLdJK3QaNP8L4g_Khk0ozQD6VsgAYxHj6x -- this YouTube user has been loading them as we speak Master son (talk) 20:47, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Order of quote categories is -pissed (stop poking me quotes), spawn, selected, moving, attacking with the very last one being the "under attack" (there may be some other quotes after that one.Master son (talk) 20:55, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :::NOTE: units here are new ones only thus far. I can get some of the existing game ones since I have the game itself. Primal Kerrigan and Zeratul are reworked here as well. NOTE: I need to verify that they should be replacements instead of separate (HOTS may have old Primal Kerrigan quotes and WoL/Prologue may have old Zeratul quotes. Master son (talk) 20:51, November 29, 2015 (UTC) : ...No I never said the new units in the campaign. I said the new quotes for the multiplayer units. Ryu and Ken and 21:11, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry. Then I haven't quite found them yet. Master son (talk) 21:19, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Artanis Quotes Much of the LoTV quotes match those of his Shield of Auir quotes from WoL, but the "Witty" quotes were replace completely and some of his "select", "move" and "attack" quotes were replaced as well as some additions. He has no "death" quote. On that note, I split to two tables to preserve the WoL set in full due to the high amount of changes. If you feel indifferent about it please discuss. Master son (talk) 21:41, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Purifier Tempest, Stone zealot, Instigator, HERC Recently I added sections for these units, for first two I also added most of quotations, but I was unable to perceive them completely, so I request anyone to complete this task. Nonexist (talk) 21:49, December 12, 2015 (UTC) High Templar (Void Campaign) This section has quotations (some of which are the same as the Multiplayer HT) but have been written to focus the unit on post-severing (of nerve chords). It only exists in LOTV's campaign. There is no verification of Psi-Storm's quote (I couldn't get it to proc), but they do say "Two become one" when marged to an Archon. The Low-Energy quote is assumed - but it can be scrapped if not proven. These were acquired through the clicking on Harbinger of Oblivion mission before meeting Artanis/Kerrigan Master son (talk) 02:08, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Protoss quotes in Khalani I will be revising the Protoss units Khalanic quotes -- as I noticed upon cross referencing unit quotes of this wikia to the ones of Russian/Korean/Chinese websites, theirs seems to be more unified in a proper Khalani spelling, as well as in word morphology and syntax as I've seen from Chinese websites delving in Khalani grammar. Assuming that they obtained their 'proper' spellings from the localization transcripts, when a local version of the game was made. In my opinion it is preferable to have these Khalani words and phrases in unison with one another. Most Protoss units would have their Khalani responses in English equivalent/ translation in the same field of order (select/ move / attack orders). I'll be arranging the quotations so as to have the khalani quotes immediately under its English equivalent. Whereas a quote in khalani without an English equivalent would be placed first in the field (no English equivalent quote above it). Kizrath (talk) 02:30, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Split This article is too big. I say we split it into individual pages like Protoss and Terran quote pages.( 19:21, June 8, 2017 (UTC)) Co-op Where are the coop commander quotations?--Falconeye (talk) 03:46, December 13, 2017 (UTC) :We don't have them. If someone wants to compile them that's fine, but that's a pretty massive undertaking and it's something that can't be half way done and left dangling. --Subsourian (talk) 03:52, December 13, 2017 (UTC)